With continuous development of microphone array processing technologies, a microphone array is widely applied to collecting an audio signal. For example, the microphone array may be applied in multiple application scenarios, such as a high definition call, an audio and video conference, voice interaction, and spatial sound field recording, and is gradually applied in more extensive application scenarios, such as an in-vehicle system, a home media system, and a video conference system.
Generally, in different application scenarios, there are different audio signal processing apparatuses, and different microphone array processing technologies are used. For example, in a high performance human computer interaction scenario and a high definition voice communication scenario that require a mono signal, a microphone array based on an adaptive beamforming technology is generally used to collect an audio signal, and after the audio signal collected by the microphone array is processed, a mono signal is output, that is, this audio signal processing system used to output a mono signal can be used to acquire only a mono signal, but cannot be applied in a scenario that requires a dual-channel signal. For example, this audio signal processing system cannot implement spatial sound field recording.
With development of an integration process, a terminal that integrates multiple functions such as a high definition call, an audio and video conference, voice interaction, and spatial sound field recording has been applied. When the terminal works in different application scenarios, different microphone array processing systems are required to perform audio signal processing, in order to obtain different output signals. Technology implementation is relatively complex, and therefore, designing an audio signal processing apparatus to meet requirements in multiple application scenarios, such as high definition voice communication, an audio and video conference, voice interaction, and spatial sound field recording at the same time is a research direction of the microphone array processing technology.